Mi más querid enemig
by KatieBellLokilla
Summary: Este fic es de un amor entre Herm y Draco..todo comienza por una situación comun y del ODIO AL AMOR HAY UNA NOCHE!
1. Default Chapter

Wola loks!!! Espero que os guste este fic...y si no dejais reviews no escribire más capitulos eeeeeeh!!  
  
Bueno estos persnojaes no me pertenecen (mas me gustaria) y espero hacer un buen uso de ellos xD pelotiya...  
  
Weno eso eso queremos el fic! queremos el fic!  
  
El publico enloquece, las tiendas de libros aun no han abierto y ya quieren leer mi historia Xd Es Broma!!  
  
Aki teneis el fic:  
  
- Herm baja el desayuno esta listo y pronto vendran tus amigos a recogerte!  
  
- Ya voy mamà!  
  
Herm se levanto de la cama y se ducho deprisa y corriendo, aun no habia hecho la maleta asi que cogio toda la ropa que pillo y la metio en la maleta y al azar escogio lo que se pondría en el día de regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Se puso una minifalda tejana, de cintura baja y una camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos atada (N.A.: Cuando coges una punta de abajo y la metes en el escote y keda el ombligo al aire...entienden¿?) la cual dejaba a la vista el pircing que se habia echo en el ombligo y unas sandalias tambien rojas con plataforma. Se seco el pelo, el cual ahora llevaba completamente rizado.  
  
Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y se sento en la mesa a desayunar con su madre. La madre comenzo la estupida charlaque iba siendo habitual últimamente:  
  
- Hija como puedes ir asi vestida?  
  
- Mama es la moda! Y a mi me gusta  
  
- Pero hija...en el verano se podia aceptar...pero en el colegio!?!  
  
- Mama ya dejame, tengo prisa!  
  
Acabo de tomar los cereales y se despidio de su madre.  
  
Salio corriendo, aun tenia que despedirse de Bryan y Ingrid, se habian echo muy amigos durante el verano. Bryan era un chico alto y fornido de 17 años, uno más que Hermione, era rubio y con ojos verde intenso, era un chico muy hablador y simpatico y vestia al estilo skater. Ingrid era pelirroja con pekas, podria pasar por una Weasley sin problemas. Tambien era muy abierta y simpatica.  
  
Vivian en su misma calle, primero fue a despedirse de Ingrid a la cual prometio escribir, ya que ella iba a la academia de beuxbatons, le mandaria las cartas via lechuza y ella se encargaria de hacer llegar tambien alguna a Bryan.  
  
Después fue a casa de Bryan, el chico no era muy madrugador y aun estaba durmiendo pero la madre le dijo que fuera a la habitación y lo despertase pues el la queria ver.  
  
Herm entro en la habitación del chico, estaba llena de postres y ropa tirada por los suelos. El chico estaba durmiendo en calzoncillos cosa que ruborizo a Herms.  
  
Se sento en la cama i le movio los hombros. EL chico no despertaba solo dio una vuelta en la cama. Herm penso que mejor no despertarle, le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama. Pero el chico habia despertado y la agarro del brazo:  
  
- Herm no te irias a ir sin espedirte¿?  
  
- Es que...no despertabas...pero claro! Como querias que me fuera' ¿? xD  
  
- Asi me gusta mi niña!  
  
Mi niña¿? Desde cuando me llama asi? Penso Herms.  
  
- Bueno Bryan me tengo que ir llego tarde!  
  
- Lo entiendo, bueno pues no me olvides eh! Espero tus cartas! Adios guapa!  
  
- Adios guapo! Yo tambien te quiero eh! Jejejeje!  
  
Dicho esto Herm fue a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, pero el le giro la cara y le dio un pico, Herm quedo sorprendida.  
  
- Herm...es solo como amigos eh! Jajaja sorprendida? Bueno llegas tarde adios!  
  
Ahora si se dieron dos besos y Herm se fue para su casa.  
  
Cuando llego Ron y Harry la estaban esperando en la puerta, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos en ver el cambio que habia echo Herm. Ellos no habian cambiado demasiado, seguian igual de guapos que en quinto curso.  
  
Herm fue a buscar su baúl y lo bajo por las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido. Se despidio de nuevo de su madre y monto en el coche de la familia Weasley junto a Harry.  
  
Durante el trayecto estubieron hablando de lo que habian echo en verano, aunque Herm no conto ni la mitad de lo que le habia sucedido. En verdad, tenia muchas ganas de empezar el curso y olvidarse del divorcio de sus padres.  
  
Ahora vivia solo con su madre y hacia 3 meses que no veia a su padre. Algunas noches lloraba en la soledad de su habitación y no queria recordarlo mas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la estacion Herm ya estaba harta de las charlas de Quidditch!  
  
Pasaron la barrera y ahí estaba el Expreso. Herm como venia siendo habitual, tenia que compartir un vagon con los prefectos, asi que se dirigio al primer vagon de todos.  
  
Alli se encontraba Cho, Justin y Draco, el cual estaba apartado y con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
Entro McGonagall y comezo a hablar:  
  
- Como ustedes saben los premios anuales se han marchado del colegio al acabar sus estudios y claro, dos de ustedes seran los actuales premios anuales para los siguientes dos cursos. Gozaran de muchos privilegios como un cuarto propio y una sala comun. Os diremos de quien se trata cuando Dumbledore haga el discurso y ahor hagan sus rondas, Chang con Justin y Malfoy con Granger. Repartanse el trabajo como quieran entre las dos parejas.  
  
Dicho esto McGonagall se fue sin dejar a los prefectos contradecirla o poner objeción alguna.  
  
Cho se fue con Justin a hacer ronda pero Malfoy no se movia del sitio.  
  
Herm se acerco a él, el chico ni la insulto ni nada, solo la miro a los ojos, tenia ojos llorosos y una cara totalmente triste.  
  
- Que te pasa Draco¿?  
  
El chico tan solo le dio la hoja que estrujaba en la mano.  
  
Draco Malfoy:  
  
Tu madre murio anoche, mientras tu estabas en casa de tus tios. Aun no se  
sabe el motivo. Que te vaya bien el curso.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
- Lo siento mucho Draco...  
  
- Muchas gracias Grang...Hermione!  
  
- Si necesitas hablar, me tienes para lo que quieras!  
  
- Gracias, ahora mejor vayamos a hacer la ronda.  
  
Los dos chicos se fueron a hacer la ronda, no hubo muchos incidentes.

Draco estaba asombrado de lo bien que habia sido tratado y habia tratado  
a Herm y penso que se veia realmente bella! Herm por su parte pensaba lo  
mismo.  
  
Llegaron a Hogwarts y dirigieron a los alumnos al Gran Comedor.  
  
Después del habitual ritual de selección, Dumbledore se levanto y dio su  
discurso:  
  
- Queridos alumnos debo decir una vez más las normas de este colegio que bla bla bla...(como se enroya el viejo) ....por ultimo debo anunciar que los dos nuevos premios anuales de nuestro colegio son: la señorita Hermione Granger y el caballero Draco Malfoy. Felicidades y ...A COMER!!  
  
Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos.  
  
Herm les explico los privilegios de premio anual y tanto Ron como Harry decian que era un asco tener que compartir sala con Malfoy a lo que Herm solo respondio:  
  
- No esta tan mal chicos.  
  
Ambos quedaron estupefactos y siguieron comiendo.  
  
Los prefectos dirigieron a los alumnos a las salas comunes, y luego los dos premios anuales se fueron a la suya.  
  
Ambos estaban sentados en dos sillones, con caras tristes, estaban viviendo situaciones similares.  
  
Esta vez Draco dio el paso, se levanto y se sento al lado de Herm y le dijo:  
  
- Que te pasa Granger?  
  
- Nada Malfoy  
  
- Cuentamelo, te sentiras mejor, yo te conte lo mio...  
  
- Bueno...es que... cuando regrese de Hogwarts, pues vino mi padre y me dejo en casa y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, pues me digeron que se habian divorciado y mi padre se ha ido a vivir a Italia...  
  
- Bueno Granger...tampoco es tan malo ya lo veras...tu lo puedes ver...- dicho esto la cara de Malfoy estristecio y una lagrima cayo por su pálida mejilla. Herm acerco su mano y limpio la lagrima y dijo:  
  
- Venga Draco, podras superarlo, es una perdida muy grande, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
  
- Es que...lo que mas me jode es que seguro que la mato mi padre joder! Como puede ser asi...  
  
Herm paso un brazo por el ombro de Draco y le dijo:  
  
- No creo que la matase, no es tan...  
  
- Si Hermione, si fue el, para el todo sentimiento en un Malfoy es una vergüenza, si me viera ahora me mataria a mi tambien.  
  
Hermione no sabia que hacer, su brazo estaba sobre el hombro de Draco. Draco no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas, comenzo a llorar silenciosamente y Herm lo abrazo. El chico quedo estrañado de aquel abrazo, pero le gusto. La abrazo el tambien y se desaogo llorando en el hombro de la chica.  
  
- Draco me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.  
  
- Gracias Herm, te puedo llamar asi? Yo tambien te ayudo en lo que quieras  
  
- Claro! Bueno...amigos¿?  
  
- Si! Sabes? Es la mejor noche de mi vida hoy y sabes porque?  
  
- No se...  
  
- Porque acabo de conocer a la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.  
  
- Oh Draco eso que has dicho es muy bonito!  
  
- No tanto como lo eres tu!  
  
Herm se quedo del color del cabello de Ron y Draco la beso en la mejilla. Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos un buen rato, con el silencio de ambos bastaba para encontrarse a gusto juntos.  
  
Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando Herm decidio irse a la cama. Se levanto y si dirigio a su sala.  
  
- Buenas noches eh!  
  
- Uy lo siento Draco! Buenas noches.  
  
- Asi me gusta Hermy.  
  
Draco se acerco a Herm y le dio un pico, igual que el que le habia dado Bryan en la mañana, ambos con cariño, amor y ternura. Pero este le habia desconcertado, pues le habia gustado demasiado y eso de Hermy...Mejor dormir para olvidar...

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejesi muchos muchos REVIEWS

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

gRAXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ASI SEGUIRE Y OS ASEGURO QUE OS GUSTARA....O ESO ESPERO :p


	2. Noche tragica con un enemigo

**Wola lokooooooooooooooooooooos!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews:**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Muchisimas Gracias! Ya se que es un poco..ale asi de golpe...pero en este capitulo se ve que el amor no surge asi tan de golpe! Gracias.**

**Yeya: Muxisimas gracias, respecto a la rapidez lo mismo te digo. Sorpresas...uy yo siempre doy sorpresas.**

**Irene: Muchisims gracias y espero que este capitulo tambien te parezca "chevere".**

**Ilovehermy: Claro! Aki lo tenes eh! Intentare actualizar rapidillo, pk yo escribo en media hora un capitulo cuando me viene la inspiracion, espermos que me venga a menudo no¿?**

**Nelly Felton: Una buena idea...pero nose a mi me gusta salirme de lo normal, todo eso ya se vera. Muxisimas Gracias.**

**NiTa: Muxas gracias. Respecto a la rapidez digo lo mismo que antes...y ademas en un momento de tal debilidad necesitas desaogarte con alguien comprensivo.**

**Lokaxdakirrin: Muxisimas gracias.**

**Ari e Ingrid: Muchisimas gracias de verdad.**

**BeKa: Cuanto tiempo xavalina! Puf..con lo buenas amigas que eramos! Muchas Gracias por tu review wapa!**

**Aleja M: Gracias...y esa pregunta sobre Bryan se ve respondida en el capitulo.**

****

**Espero que les guste mucho y por fin aki se lo dejo:**

**Herm volvio a su cuarto, comenzo a ponerse el pijama. Era un pijama rojo de seda, unos shorts i una camiseta de tirantes muy escotada. Se la habia regalado Bryan. A ella le encantaba ese pijama pues le traía buenos recuerdos...pero tambien otros de no tan buenos.  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
Estaba en una fiesta organizada en casa de Ingrid, había tomado unas copas de más y coqueteaba con Bryan. El chico no bebía nunca y al ver esa rara actitud en Herm decidio no hacer nada pues no queria hacerle daño. Él la queria desde que la conocio pero no se atrevia a confesarlo.  
  
Esa noche la chica se la paso abrazada a él y despertaron juntos. Herm se dio cuenta que queria mucho a Bryan, pero solo como amigo.  
  
El chico penso que llegarian a algo más y le confeso a Herm:  
  
- Herm me gustas mucho  
  
- Oh Bryan...yo tambien te quiero! Pero solo como amigo...(N.A.: Ya saben el dicho: lo peor que le puedes decir a un chico no es corto contigo, es te quiero mucho pero como amigo Xd)  
  
- Lo imaginaba :(  
  
- Bueno...pero seguimos siendo amigos???  
  
- Claro...pero...me dejarias darte un beso?? Solo uno para saborear lo que nunca tendre.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Herm eres la mejor!  
  
Dicho esto Bryan la agarro por la cintura y le dio un apasionado y romantico beso, al cual Herm correspondio con desgana. Herm se sentia como una...como decirlo...prostituta haciendo eso.  
  
Después de esto la amistad con el chico habia mejorado mucho y era casi como un hermano para ella. En su cumpleaños le regalo ese pijama porque hacian una fiesta en su casa y el penso que la veria estupenda con eso. Por una noche se sintio el chico mas afortunado del mundo.  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
Herm al recordarlo todo se sonrojo. Bryan era un chico estupendo, era guapisimo, pero Hermione no estaba enamorada.  
  
Draco en cambio siempre habia estado en su mente, era realmente guapo, con ese pelo rubio que ahora llevaba despeinado, esos profundos ojos grises, ese tipazo, un culo espectacular (N.A.: La baba en el teclado...) y esa Personalidad que tantos enfados habia provocado pero tan original...  
  
Como podia estar enamorandose de su peor enemigo? O de su más querido enemigo actualmente?  
  
Dejo de pensar en eso, se dirigio al baño y hizo un moño para dormir mejor y por fin se durmió en su enorme cama.  
**

**-------------------------**

**   
  
Mientras en la otra habitación Malfoy se relamia los labios, si que besa bien la castañita, pensaba. Aunque tampoco me ha dado beso, pero esos labios...y ese abrazo...si sus brazos fueran cadenas y su cuerpo la carcel que bonito lugar seria para cumplir mi condena. Pero por fin puede intentar demostrar lo que siento.  
  
Su conciencia le reprocho ese pensamiento: Eres un Malfoy! No tienes sentimientos! Draco se contradijo, no soy un Malfoy soy un Black con sentimientos como mi querida madre Narcisa!  
  
Draco se quito la ropa y se puso a dormir en unos boxers negros.  
  
Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, era como los pensamientos de su madre:  
  
---------------- SuEñO----------------------  
  
Estaba en medio de una calle, estaba en el cuerpo de su madre, la rodeaban unos 10 hombres encapuchados y Lucius se acerco para hablarle:  
  
- Narcisa tienes que ir a ver a Lord, y bueno ya sabes, todas las mujeres de mortifagos les toca alguna vez hacerlo con Lord...esta vez te toca a ti...!  
  
- Antes muerta que con ese! No me dejas vivir! Yo no te quiero!  
  
- Como osas decirme esto te juro que te matare  
  
- No Lucius porfavor, piensa en Draco!  
  
- En él mismo estoy pensando, eres una mala influencia te juro que moriras!  
  
- No Lucius porfavor sueltame!  
  
Lucius desnudo a su mujer y la violo y asi hicieron 10 mortifagos todos seguidos, la pobre Narcisa tenia nauseas, vomito encima de los mortifagos y cuando ya la habian violado le echaron cruciatus todos seguidos, aparecio un hombre el cual intento alejarlos pero con un par de cruciatas lo dejaron desmayado en el suelo y cuando la pobre mujer estaba en su más profunda agonia le enviaro el Avara Keabara (N.A.: Kreo k sescribe asi!!!!).  
  
---------------------sUeÑo-----------------------------  
  
Draco desperto sobresaltado de esa escena...y si habia sido real?  
  
No podia dormir más, aun eran las 4 de la madrugada. Bajo a la sala comun y vio una pequeña luz encendida y oyo un llanto.  
  
Herm habia tenido un sueño precioso pero unos golpes en la ventana la despertaron. Era una lechuza parda como la de su madre.  
  
Abrio corriendo la ventana y cogio la carta:  
  
Querida Hermy:  
  
Tu padre murio ayer cuando un grupo de mortifagos lo rodearon, vio que estaban maltratando una mujer rubia y con profundos ojos grises, pues les hizo una foto. Se acerco a ayudarla, intento apartar a los hombres pero le echaron varias maldiciones que lo dejaron en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando lo encontraron explico lo sucedido pero no hubo tiempo para su cura y murio en el trayecto hacia el hospital. La otra mujer fue asesinada brutalmente  
pero un hombre muy alto y tambien rubio se la llevo corriendo. Esta historia la conto en su última agonia, no sabemos si sera la cierta,  
puede que lo haya soñado, pero...que otra posibilidad cabe¿?  
  
Con mucho amor, tu madre.  
  
Las lagrimas de Herm inundaron sus ojos, bajo corriendo al gran salon con la carta aun en la mano. Se sento en el suelo al lado de la chimenea y releyo la carta unas cuantas veces, la arrugo y la tiro a la otra punta de la habitación. Como se le ocurria a su padre ayudarla! Le habia llevado a una muerte injusta!  
  
Herm se abrazo a un cojín y lloro y lloro...sus lagrimas se gastaron pero aun tenia un pequeño llanto abrazada a el cojín y tirada en el suelo. De golpe oye un ruido en las escaleras.  
  
Draco vio a Herm llorando en el suelo abrazada a un cojín. Se tumbo a su lado y le paso un brazo por el hombro.  
  
- Que te pasa Herm??  
  
La chica le señalo el papel arrugado, Draco lo cogio y comenzo a leer, le quedaron los ojos como piedras, parecia el sueño que habia tenido, esa mujer era su madre, ese hombre del sueño el padre de Herm. Su padre los habia asesinado. Era un maldito asesino! Ese verano se iria de casa no lo soportaba.  
  
- Lo siento mucho Herms...  
  
- No es tu culpa...  
  
- En parte....la mujer...era mi madre y entre los mortifagos estaba mi padre...  
  
- Tu padre! Me cago en los Malfoy joder!  
  
- Hermione lo siento mucho! Yo no sabia...mi padre es un maldito asesino!  
  
- Draco lo siento, no debi decir eso...  
  
- Ya se que es un golpe muy duro, pero tu eres muy fuerte y lo superaras! Como yo.  
  
- Oh gracias Draco! Si no te importa...no lo cuentes a nadie...prefiero no hablar del tema hasta de aquí unos meses cuando todo haya pasado.  
  
- Claro Herm! Oye vamos al sofa que aquí te vas a asar.  
  
Tendio la mano para que Herm se levantara y ambos se sentaron en el sofa. Hermione aun tenia ganas de llorar y se abrazo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas para derramar todas las lagrimas que le quedaban. El chico para hacerse el fuerte no lloro, solo maldecia mentalmente a su padre, como podia ser un hombre tan indeseable! Nunca se pareceria a él, amaria y tendria sentimientos solo por su madre! Solo por ella se iba a enamorar, o ya lo estaba? Dios es que esta chica es perfecta....  
  
Nunca más iba a volver a la Mansión Malfoy...o al menos eso pensaba hacer. Su padre le obligaria, pero el no seguiria las ordenes de un maldito asesino. Se escaparia, se quedaria en Hogwarts en todas las fechas salvo en verano, iria a casa de su tia, la hermana de su madre, si Lucius no la había matado para entonces. Claro que la habría matado! La hermana de su madre era mugle, bueno en realidad la habian echado de Hogwarts antes de acabar los estudios pero no sabia porque. Ahora que lo pensaba...aun no conocia a su primo! Haria lo que fuese porque no muriesen, era la única familia que podia salvarle de su padre.  
  
Y si pasaba con ellos las Navidades? Solo por conocerles...y advertirles.   
  
Herm dejo de llorar y miro a Draco, estaba pensativo, en sus ojos se reflejava tristeza. Draco le recordaba mucho a Bryan. Tan solo en los ojos, esos profundos ojos grises, que reflejaban todos los sentimientos. En cambio...en el resto eran muy diferentes.  
  
- Herm pregunto a Draco: En que piensas¿?  
  
- Pues en mi vida, es una mierda...  
  
- No digas eso Draco  
  
- Si es verdad, es una mierda! Y para colmo esta arruinando la vida de mis conocidos! Lo más seguro es que se cargue a mi tia y mi primo que son muggles.  
  
- Ya veras como no! Hablalo con Dumbledore...quizá el pueda ayudar  
  
- Si! Buena idea! Pero me acompañas? Es que solo...  
  
- Vale! Bueno que hora es ya? – Dijo Herm restregandose los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
  
- Pues ahora van a ser las seis de la mañana.  
  
- Tan pronto? Hasta las nueve que empiezen las clases...Me ducho y vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines para despejar la mente?  
  
- Claro...pero yo tambien tendria que ducharme.  
  
- Bueno pues voy rapida. Chao!  
  
Herm subio corriendo las escaleras. Estaba mucho más alegre, dentro de lo posible, ese chico bien sabia animarla. Se desnudo y se metio en la ducha, era muy relajante, el agua perfectamente calentada caia sobre su cuerpo dejandola totalmente destensada. Se enjabono la enorme cabellera y suavemente fue desaciendo los enredos y aclarandola.**

-----------------

Mientras en la sala comun Draco se habia quedado en el sofa tumbado, tenia la mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada, solo en esa hermosa chica que aparecio el primer dia de Hogwarts con ese estupido Cara Rajada y la comadreja...como podia soportarlos¿? Bueno lo importante era que tras largos años envidiando a ese par por fin lo habia conseguido. Herm era su amiga, la chica más bella e inteligente de todo Hogwarts, la chica que lo traia loquito desde hacia seis años. La lastima es que todo ocurriera por culpa del asqueroso de su padre.  
  
Escucho pasos por la habitación y decidio ir a ducharse ya pues la chica estaba arreglandose.  
  
Se desnudo y se ato una toalla a la cintura, entro al baño y lo que se figuraba, la chica estaba en el baño secandose el pelo y aun no se habia vestido, llevaba ropa de "estar por casa", unos shorts negros que lucian sus hermosas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes tambien negra muy por encima del ombligo.  
  
Se acerco a ella por detrás y la agarro de la cintura para asustarla y la chica pego un grito. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
- Tranqui Herm que soy yo!  
  
- Ostia que susto! Joder avisa la proxima vez que...- Herm se giro y vio el torso de Draco al desnudo, ya que solo llevaba la toalla a la cintura y se quedo sin palabras. Draco sonrio orgulloso de si mismo.  
  
- Buen Herm me dejas ducharme con agua? O me ducho con tus babas? Jajaj  
  
- Idiota...  
  
- No te enfades que era broma! Lo siento mucho! Venga que corro y nos vamos – dijo Draco entre sonrisas.  
  
----------

Draco se apresuro a ducharse y se puso una camisa blanca con los primeros  
botones abiertos y unos tejanos oscuros. Dejo los libros y la capa en la  
puerta de la habitación y fue a buscar a la chica.  
  
Herm se puso una falda un poco por encima de las rodillas negra y una  
camisa ajustada y semitransparente con algunos botones abiertos.  
  
Se seco el pelo dejandolo ondulado y no se maquillo.  
  
Salio por la puerta cuando Draco ya subia y se fueron juntos hacia los  
jardines, aun eran las siete, tenian una hora o una hora y media.  
  
Draco rompio el hielo:  
  
- Herm te ves muy bien- La chica se sonrojo  
  
- Tu tambien!  
  
- Ja ja! Que chiste!  
  
- Lo mismo digo.  
  
- Bueno y...que me cuentas? Que hicistes este verano?  
  
- Pues hice unos amigos, Bryan e Ingrid. Son mis vecinos y nos pasamos el verano juntos. Ahora que recuerdo! Debo escribirles y me pidieron que les mandase fotos. Mañana nos hacemos.  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Bueno y tu que hiciste?  
  
- Pues me pase el verano encerrado en mi cuarto por miedo a mi padre, no pude salir hasta el día que regresamos...  
  
- Y a que viene tanto miedo?  
  
- Pues que igual que mato a mi madre...me podria haber matado a mi...  
  
- Bueno ahora ya puedes estar tranquilo! Aquí en Hogwarts no puede hacer nada.  
  
Llegaron al borde del lago y se sentaron.  
  
Draco comenzo a tirar piedrecitas al agua pero acabo cansandose, Herm estaba tumbada mirando a las nuves. El la imito y se tumbo a su lado.  
  
- No sabia que las sabelotodos tuvieran tiempo para no hacer nada.  
  
- Siempre igual...cuando cambiaras¿?  
  
- Lo siento, es que me encanta como te queda la cara de enfado castañita.  
  
- O.o Castañita? Ahora si que me sorprendes.  
  
- Claro siempre te sorprendo!  
  
- O Malfoy podrias dejar ya de tener ese estupido ego y ser un po...  
  
No siguió la frase pues Draco que no sabia como callarla le...  
  
CONTINUARA!!!  
  
Jajajajajaj os quedais con la intriga!  
  
Quiero REVIEWS o me retiro de la escritura majos xD  
  
RRRRRRRRRRR  
  
EEEEEEEEEEE  
  
VVVVVVVVVV  
  
IIIIIIIIIIII  
  
EEEEEEEEEE  
  
WWWWWW  
  
SSSSSSSSSS

Dejen muchooooooooooooooooooooos Reviewsssssssss


End file.
